


For Sale: One Owner, Never Used

by notgeorgelucas



Series: The AU where Palpatine fell, Anakin didn't, and the Republic stands [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Star Wars AU, neither is that other one, overcompensating indeed, that's no moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgeorgelucas/pseuds/notgeorgelucas
Summary: Yet another in a Star Wars: The Clone Wars AU where Palpatine fell, Anakin didn't, the Republic stands and you never know what you might find way out in the middle of nowhere.





	For Sale: One Owner, Never Used

“See anything yet?” Anakin asked.

“Not quite…” Obi-Wan replied. “Ahsoka, are you sure these are the correct coordinates?”

“For the seventh time, yes,” she replied with a sigh. “Asajj’s contact was very specific. Keep looking.”

“I hope you’re right, Snips, but personally, I find the whole idea of a giant weapon being built out here without anyone knowing about it is…” His eyes widened noticeably. “…pretty on the money,” he finished lamely.

“That…is huge,” Obi-Wan breathed. “I’ve never seen anything like it. On a guess, I’d say it’s the size of a moon.”

“That’s no moon,” Anakin retorted, shaking his head. “Well, this explains where the Imperial budget’s been going the past two years. Padmé is going to be pissed.”

“Artoo’s hacked into the construction network,” Ahsoka reported. “It might take him a minute to sort through it.”

“Hey, Ahsoka…” Anakin turned and flashed her a brief smile. “Thanks for agreeing to come out with us.”

She grinned and shrugged. “Just like old times, Master? Ah, just a second, he’s got something about this…” She leaned back and blinked. “’Death Star’? What kind of name is that?”

“You must admit it gets the idea across,” Obi-Wan nodded. “Effective if not very poetic. Anakin…”

“No, he never mentioned anything like this to me,” he answered with a shake of the head. “Probably figured I wasn’t in deep enough yet. Man, it would take years to complete this, and then what do you do with it?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Either destroy a rebellious planet or two, or block out their sun? Anakin, park us in a slow orbit. The Council will want to know every detail about this.”

“Artoo’s got schematics,” Ahsoka called out. “Huh, look at this,” she added a minute later.

“Are you kidding me?” Anakin snorted. “An exhaust port that leads right to the main reactors? Sitting there in a perfect ‘hit me here’ location? My four-year-old son could hit that with his eyes shut!”

“What a waste,” Obi-Wan mused. “Hopefully the materials can be salvaged for a better purpose.”

“A lot of better purposes,” Anakin declared. “You okay, Snips? That was quite a gasp.”

“You aren’t going to believe this…”

“At this point, try me,” Obi-Wan sighed.

“…there’s a second one.”

“WHAT?”

“I’m serious,” Ahsoka reported. “It’s in a different quadrant, and they’d only begun construction on it, but Palpatine was definitely following the Sith philosophy.”

“Unbelievable,” Anakin said after a moment. “Two giant space balls threatening the galaxy.”

“Over-compensating much?” Ahsoka snickered. “Oh come on!” she added hotly a moment later. “We were all THINKING it!”

“At any rate,” Obi-Wan cut in, “I think we’ve quite enough data for now. The Council can best decide on a course of action. Let’s head for home, shall we?”

“Sounds good to me. Setting course now.”

“Hey, Master,” Ahsoka drawled. “I bet you couldn’t hit that exhaust port from here.”

Anakin’s eyebrow twitched. “I bet I could.”

“Prove it.”

“Children,” Obi-Wan warned, “We are not here to indulge in foolish and possibly dangerous diversions…”

“You watch me, Snips.”

“I’m waiting, Skyguy.”

“Anakin, no…”

“Uh-oh,” Anakin said a moment later. “I guess it really was connected to the reactor…”

“…and the reactor was active…” Ahsoka gasped.

“Anakin. Leave. Now.”  As the ship barely outran the resulting explosion, he sighed and closed his eyes. “I cannot take the two of you anywhere, can I?”


End file.
